Love the way you lie A Larry Stylinson story
by iloveyaoi143
Summary: Harry and Louis meet at a rave. But Louis soon finds that Harry is not the nice guy he appears to be. Harry is a possessive, controlling, over protective, sadist who quickly becomes obsessed with the blue eyed man, and will do everything in his power to keep him. Louis realizes this and wants to get out, but can he save himself? Or will he become a willing victim of the dark?
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

Louis was having a blast! He had never been to a rave before, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. The drinks were amazing! The song choices were fantastic!

_And hey, the guys weren't exactly un-attractive. _

All in all he was having an excellent time.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him. Curious, he turned to find the source of the stare and was taken aback by two of the deepest greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Even from across the room Louis could feel the unquestionable power that practically oozed from them. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful green gems to observe their owner. What he discovered was a guy with porcelain peach cream skin, perfect full pouty pink lips, and chocolatey brown curls on top!

Louis decided he wanted to meet him.

He went to take a step when a girl appeared before him. "Hello!" she shouted in his face. Her breath wreaking of tequila and cheap margarita mix. "Hi" he said nicely, trying to look over her shoulder to find the curly haired boy. But he had disappeared.

Louis sighed internally, what a loss.

But his attention was quickly snapped back to the girl in his face, "I'm Eleanor!" she smiled. "Louis" he smiled back politely. "Would you like to dance?" she asked sliding her hand up and down his arm in an attempt to be seductive. Louis shook his head smiling uncomfortably, "No thanks love" he said gently guiding her off him. "Not here for that.." he finished, returning her hand. This seemed to excite her.

"Aww c'mon, dance with me.." she whined, putting her other hand over his shoulder and swaying side to side. Louis despised drunk girls. With their clingy tendencies and absolute disregard for the word 'no'. But he also could never be rude to a lady; (No matter how unlady-like the behavior) so he kept his natural politeness in tact. "Don't think so babe.." he replied, trying (and failing) to uncoil her from him. She sucked her teeth and dropped her hold to his waist. "Why not?" she questioned. Just as he was about to make something up he was cut-off by a voice behind him. "Because he's with me."

Louis turned around to kiss whoever his savior was, when he was again met by those deep green eyes. Only this time, they weren't looking at him. He was staring at the girl (Eleanor was it?) rather glaring actually. She looked between the both of them with shock blown eyes. (Now that she wasn't molesting him, Louis could see she was actually remarkably beautiful! Long flowy brown locks, perfect seemingly soft peach skin, with big round chocolatey doe eyes. She could almost pull for a female version of the curly haired guy. But her eyes were wrong. Beautiful. But wrong.)

"Y-You're gay?" she gaped. Louis blushed, "Yeah, yeah I am.." he said. Out of the corner of his eye he could of swore he saw a smile of relief playing on the curly guys lips but chalked it up to the flashing lights. She looked at Louis and then to the guy. Louis watched as irritation flooded her eyes, "I don't believe you.." she stated at the curly haired boy, crossing her arms, and standing upright. "Believe it Babe" the guy replied cooly yet harshly.

She seethed, "Do not insult my intelligence! I have a brain!" she stomped. The boy scoffed, smirking seemingly amused at her childish behavior, "Coulda fooled me.." he answered back smoothly. Eleanor snarled (in an incredibly un-attractive manner) but the guy cut her off. "Why don't you do us a favor and get us some drinks yeah?" he said stuffing a 20 in her shirt. Louis turned his head to hold back the laughter (but ended up nuzzling his face into the other boy's neck.)

She ripped the money from her shirt shoving it back in the green eyed boy's pocket. She opened her mouth wide, eyes ablaze like she could throw a temper tantrum. But before she got the chance, Louis stepped in. "Sorry love but, I'm really not interested. And I would deeply appreciate it if you could excuse yourself before we cause a scene yeah?"

At that, she looked liked Louis had slapped her across the face. But she quickly gathered herself and walked awkwardly away. 'Poor thing' he thought.

Louis turned to his saviour, "Thanks mate, really saved me there.." he said releasing a nervous breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. The curly guy smiled, making his eyes flicker "No trouble, looked like she wanted to eat you alive that one.." he remarked playfully. Louis' arm flew to his chest in mock fear, " right!? Honestly curly, before you, I quite literally _feared_ for my life.." he joked. The boy laughed throwing his head back, revealing perfect teeth and two adorable dimples.

"Would you like to have a drink?" he asked. Louis noted the beautiful light the boy gave off, but he was overcome by the power of his eyes. He was almost to caught up in them to speak so he smiled and said,

"course"

* * *

"**Curly**!" he shouted.

"**That's an awful thing to say**!"

Louis laughed out, almost bursting a lung in the process.

"Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me right now that if you shaved her bald she wouldn't look like some sort of human worm!" the guy laughed holding his stomach and pointing. Louis lurched forward swatting down his hand, "Well don't _point_ at the poor thing!" He giggled out. "Oops right " the curly haired boy laughed. They had been talking for what seemed like forever, yet it felt as though they'd only started. Both were too caught up in each other to keep track of time, and neither of them were all that keen on ending their chat anytime soon anyway. Louis looked at the girl again, imagining her hairless, earning himself another round of giggles.

The green eyed boy smiled, "See I'm right aren't I?" he said poking Louis' side. "You're awful" Louis said, shaking his head and smiling at him in disbelief. The guy nodded "I'm right" he said, poking Louis' rib, and tickling him. Louis laughed grabbing the boy's finger. "stop!" he giggled. When he looked up he was an inch away from those mesmerising green eyes. They were beautiful, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. He could feel a piece of his free will melt away under the careful watch of the taller boy. He was amazed to find how clear everything seemed when he looked into his eyes. And how easy it was to get lost in them. His gaze slowly left the boy's eyes in favor of his lips. They looked so soft, so full and utterly kissable. He only had to move slightly forward and he would be touching them. Feeling those perfectly sculpted lips against his own. He leaned in, only a few inches away now. Seeming to catch on, the green eyed boy leaned in as well; Closer..Closer..

Louis jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket, he looked down seeing the name flash across his screen. He groaned, "Liam you cock-blocking bastard.." he griped as he answered it, causing a smile to form on the green eyed boy's lips. "Hello?" he said into the speaker. Subconsciously returning his gaze to the boy's eyes. "Out. why?.. Liam?" He asked. "Liam what's happened? Something wrong?" He pushed. After a minute he sighed, "Yeah, Yeah I'll be right there..bye" he said ending the call. "I..I've got to go.." he said sadly, not willing to break contact with the boy's eyes. The boy frowned, nodding "I heard.." he mumbled. Louis sighed, he really enjoyed the boy's company. They had spent the whole night together just talking and in that time Louis had felt happier than he had in years. Or possibly ever. Louis looked down hearing a 'ping'. He had gotten a message, "LiLi: hurry Yeah? :c" oh a frowny face, this was serious. (And like always, he pushed down his wants so far that for the moment,he forgot their existence and jumped up to help his friend.) "I've really got to go.." he said, going to the exit.

When he got outside he was surprised to find the green eyed boy standing next to him. Louis groaned cause, **damn**! he needed a taxi.

"Hold this for a second?" He said, handing the boy his phone. He walked into the street and whistled loud. Thankfully a taxi stopped. After a minute the boy gave him his phone back. Louis turned, his gaze automatically falling on those beautiful tree green eyes. The beauty of them reminded him. He really wanted to stay.

But, Liam needed him. So grudgingly he sighed and spoke, "Look curly, I-" he sighed again trying to find words, "this was amazing but, I-" and that was all he could get out, gesturing towards the car. The boy smiled holding up a hand, "It's fine Louis." Louis smiled back, "Bye" he said waving awkwardly and getting in. He looked out his window at the boy, at those perfect curls, plump lips and gorgeous eyes. He watched until he disappeared from his window, replaced by tall buildings and blurs of nameless strangers.

About ten minutes in he got another message, "oh for gods sake Liam! I'm hurrying as fast as I-" but it wasn't from Liam. The message reads, "hey lou I put your number in, hope that's okay? You've got mine now so I figured, fair trade yeah? call me. -Harry" Louis smiled down at his phone, tracing the buttons lightly with his thumb before replying, "course its okay I had a great time :) and I'll definitely be calling" Louis took a breath. A poor attempt at taming the butterflies in his stomach, before pressing send. He smiled as he read the message again. 'Harry.' he read. 'Huh, that's a new one'

Louis leaned back as he let his mind wander over the night's events. Over luscious brown curls, and piercing green eyes.

'**Harry**' he thought.

"Harry"

Louis smiled, maybe Harry wasn't such a terrible name after all..

Okay tell me what you think yeah? It's my first full blown original larry Fic so be gentle?


	2. Green

Chapter 1

Part 1

* * *

**Louis P.O.V.**

When I got to my flat I was expecting to find Liam there.

But nothing could've prepared me for what I actually found.

I was surprised (to say the least) to see Liam sitting in front of my door, arms wrapped around his long legs and face in his knees.

"_Li_?" I said hesitantly. His head shot up, "Louis.." He sniffled.

"M-Me and Zayn..we.." but he was cut off by a fresh batch of tears. I sighed, "_Damn you Malik_.." I muttered going over and picking Li up by the arm. Quickly, I unlocked the door and walked my broken friend over to the couch. "Tea?" I asked. He nodded,

"please.."

I rolled my eyes, "we're practically brothers Li" I moaned before patting him on the shoulder, "You're politeness is wasted on me.."

I walked to the kitchen and turned the kettle on before looking at the choices of tea. There really wasn't much to be honest, but there was some kind of variety. "Black, Raspberry, Pumpkin Spice, Green, Jasmi-"

'_wait'_ I paused,_ 'what was that last one?_'

I went searching through the packets until I found the right one,

"**Green**.."

I read aloud, wiping my thumb over the word.

I smiled as sudden images of Harry flashed through my head, of his curls, his lips, and finally ending on his eyes. I sighed at the remembrance of them and walked to the kettle,

"Green it is then.."

* * *

I walked into the living room and found Liam sitting on the couch hugging 'Boo Bear'. I shifted uncomfortably, but let it happen and just sat the tray down on the coffee table.

'Boo Bear is my [teddy] bear. But he's not just any old bear of course. Boo Bear was the last gift my mum gave me before she disappeared forever. I still remember the night she gave him to me. How awful I was to her. But Boo Bear is a symbol of her love. And normally I freak when anyone but me touches him but, Liam somehow got to the point where Boo Bear is fair game to him. And he was awfully excited when I told him he was that close to me. But while I loved and trusted Liam enough to handle Boo Bear, the sight still made me itch.'

"Liam?" I spoke after a few minutes.

And most people would probably say something coaxing to their saddened friend to ease him out of his comfort zone, but I do so like the amazing difference between me and most people, so I say this,

"You're tea is getting cold and I'll be **damned** if I have to pour a perfectly good cup of tea down the drain for self inflicted unsatisfactory temperature.." I finished crossing my arms and giving him the best bitch-face I could muster. And like a charm a smile blossomed on his face and some giggles leaked out. I smiled in victory,

"There we go mate." I nodded,

"Much better" I said.

He laughed softly, "Thanks Lou.." He said.

I smiled "Anytime" I sat back resting my head in my hands.

"Green?" I heard him say after a bit. I opened my eyes, and found him drinking his tea. I smiled and sighed fondly, holding my own cup. "Yeah..Green.." I said taking a sip of my tea. I was surprised to find how good it was. I only had one packet left, I would have to get some more at the market.

"Who is he?"

"Huh? who?" I asked.

He raised a brow at me.

"The guy with the green eyes.."

He said giving me a look that screamed 'Do not insult my intelligence..'

I gaped. "H-How did you.."

"Guess the green eyes?" he interrupted, "Well the sigh you gave at the word green, and the fact that you don't love tea enough to act like it's some school yard crush.." He paused, "I thought of all the things green could signify, and all I could come up with was" he shrugged,

"Green eyes.."

I shook my head, "Liam your intelligence is wasted at that damn music store.."

He shrugged, "Zayn doesn't..."

He cut off, tears coming back. "What happened this time?" I sighed sitting up and setting my empty cup on the table.

"We got in a fight about some guy who was supposedly staring at my bum when I came out of the toilet. He asked me what we were doing in there and when I told him he was crazy he exploded, he kept asking if I wanted to leave him in favor of being some-some kind of '**_cock slut_**'! I told him to '_kiss my ass malik_!' And that's when he.."

"When he hit you.." I finished for him. "I'm sorry Li.."

"I'm gonna leave him.." He said snuggling his face into Boo Bear's head. "No you're not." I said, "You and I both know you couldn't do that even if you wanted to. The only one who doubts that is him.." I told him. "Besides, if you ever did try to see someone else I'd probably riot outside your house wearing my 'Team Zayn' shirt"

He laughed yawning. "Can I crash here tonight?" he asked.

"I may not leave him but, he does deserve to be punished some.."

I nodded, " Sure, but don't go too far this time Payne. Last time you were gone for _three days_! He practically kicked down my door!"

He shrugged, "Should've answered it.." He yawned.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you always gonna defend him?" I asked.

"Forever.." He said setting Boo Bear down. I nodded in approval,"You take the bed I'm gonna be up for a bit more.." I said.

He nodded, "So what's his name at least?"

I smiled, "Harry.."

"Harry?" he asked shocked. I looked at him curious, "Yeah why?". He shook his head, "Nothing it's just, Harry means 'army commander'.. and Louis means, 'warrior'. So it's kinda perfect I suppose.." He said opening my bedroom door. I groaned, rubbing my face,

"I don't even want to know **why** you know that.." I said sighing.

"G'night.." He laughed before closing my door.

* * *

I grabbed Boo Bear and settled into the couch, I was exhausted. I looked at my phone, only eleven. I unlocked my phone to play a few rounds of 'Angry Birds' and found the message from Harry on the screen. I smiled, I really wanted to see him again. I imagined him, dressed in black his curls all perfectly assorted, green eyes boring into me and those perfect lips whispering the last two words of the message.

_"Call Me"_

As if in a trance, I pressed the call button. By the time I realized what I was doing and what time it was I heard a deep voice,

"**Hello**?"

I didn't know what to say to I just said the first thing that came to my head, "Your voice sounds funny over the phone.." I blurted out. I heard a chuckle, "_You_ sound adorable.." He said. I smiled, "Like a third grader.." He finished."**I do not**!" I shouted.

He laughed. "What's up"

"_I was wondering_.." I said nervously. "_Yeah_?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

_'smug bastard._'

"I was wondering if, you might want to go to the park tomorrow. You know if you'd like." I finished.

I heard a pause, "Depends." he said. "Is it a date?"

"Yes.." I said hesitantly. "Then of course. I'll pick you up at twelve yea?" he asked.

"I-Uh"

"Great. See you then" and the line went dead.

I smiled, "Army commander huh?" I chuckled. "How fitting.."

I layed down and snuggled with Boo Bear on the couch until I fell asleep. And unsurprisingly, I dreamed of curly hair, perfect lips.

And two green eyes..

Okay so tell me what you think and if you're excited for their date! (The dark stuff will start up within the chapters after the next so stay tuned for that. c;)


	3. No sweeter kiss than the kiss of death

**Chapter** 1

**Part 2**

**~"On the first page of our story, the future seemed, so bright"~ **

* * *

I woke to the smell of bacon. I had forgotten what it was like, waking up to a Liam Payne breakfast. I rubbed my eyes before lazily turning to look at the clock. "**_Ugh_**!" I groaned. '_nine thirty'_ I whined internally. I had also forgotten that Liam Payne was a morning person. And I personally found it **_disgusting_**! Quickly I [quite literally] rolled out of bed and stumbled my way towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed as I started my morning routine. At the end of it I made a thorough inspection of my face for any spots. I groaned a relieved **_'thank you'_** to whoever was responsible in gracing me with clear skin before stepping over to the shower to run the water.

When I was through washing my hair I stood there a minute just to bask in the hot temperature of the water and relax. While I waited for the soap to lather I let my mind wander off to the previous night. I remembered Harry, and our date for the park later. **_'Harry.'_** I sighed closing my eyes. For a second I just let my thoughts roam where they may about Harry. _His luscious curls, gorgeous eyes, his pouty lips.._

I felt a familiar heat pooling in the pit of my stomach at the thought of Harry's _perfectly sculpted lips._ Not wanting the moment to end I started thinking about other things to do with Harry. Like his _perfectly toned tattoo covered body. Or his cute little bum.  
_  
I moaned at the image of me and Harry_, nibbling his bottom lip, scattered love bites staining that porcelain skin. _I sighed and wrapped a hand around my shaft stroking gently, _Harry moaning in approval._ A throaty groan dripped out at the thought of me deep throating Harry's presumably gorgeous cock, his eyes glazed over in pure lust, screaming out in pure ecstasy_. _I bit my cheek, drawing blood to suppress the [more than a little desperate] **_"Harry!"_** I wanted to scream before after cumming hard in my hands. I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall as I waited for my vision to clear. I blinked a few times, to rid myself of the few blotches of color invading my vision before rinsing off and stepping out of the shower. If one thing's for sure, I couldn't wait to see Harry today..

* * *

I walked into the kitchen smiling when I saw Liam slaving over the stove trying to get his mickey mouse shaped pancakes just right before adding the chocolate chips.

"Morning Li" I mumbled, draping my arms around his chest.

"Morning Lou" he said placing a kiss to the side of my head.

I smiled at how maternal and domestic the gesture was before releasing my arms from him. "Careful Li." I warned,picking up a mickey head that had gotten the chance to cool, off the stack on the counter, biting into it childishly. "_Your fond is showing_.." I finished, waving my half eaten mickey in his face.

He scrunched his nose in disapproval, revealing just how badly he was itching to remind me of my manners but deciding against it in the realization that his words would go all but unheard.

"Hey Li?" I asked as we sat down to breakfast. "Hm?" he answered, not daring to speak with a mouthful of mouse. "I was wondering if you would be okay to be on your own for a few hours? Me and Harry've got a date at noon, and I probably won't be back till around three.." I said purposely shoving another bite in about halfway through. Earning a knowing scowl from "Payne the Proper".

He nodded, "Sure I'll be fine for a couple of hours. Where're you two crazy kids heading off to?" he asked. "No where too fancy," I shrugged. "just the park.."

"Well you'd better start getting ready then. Wouldn't want to keep the poor chap waiting on the first date.." he said picking up our plates.

"It's only a quarter past ten!" I whined. He turned and raised an eyebrow at me, "Louis, need I remind you of the time you made me wait _two hours_ to go the _market_ because you had to _shower,_ _get dressed_ _and do your hair_!" he reminded me. I pouted, "Oh Liam I hardly think that's-" "_**Or**_ would you prefer to remember the time you had to spend**_ forty five minutes_** doing your hair in order to go pick up the**_ mail_** from **_downstairs_**?" he cut me off.

I bit my lip in defeat, "_I suppose a little jumpstart won't hurt_.." I said before running towards my room.

* * *

_'Done! With twenty five minutes to spare! That's a new self record.'_ I smiled as I admired the finished product. I decided on an old plain grey T-shirt, with black skinny jeans, a black beanie, and light grey toms.

I plopped down on the couch next to Li to watch some boring television when I heard my phone bing. I looked down and saw a message from Harry,

'_Hey Lou ;) I'll be there soon I got a surprise for you..'_

I smiled as I quickly texted back a reply,

_'Hey! and Hope so :) and ooh what is it!?'_

_'Can't say you'll have to wait and see ;)'_

I smiled before realizing something,

_'Hey I never gave you my address..How do you know where you're going?'_

_'I've got a friend who lives in your building said you two were pals, gave me your flat number..'_

I sat up,

_'Really? What's his name?'  
_  
_'Niall. Irish bloke who doesn't quite know when to shut his yap but it makes you love him all the more? x)'_

I laughed out making Liam jump beside me before replying.

_'Oh yeah! I know him! We chat on the days I bother to get the mail! Nice chap.. :)'  
_  
_'Yeah he really is..Anyway I'm here, but I can just wait for you out front if you like'_

'_Yeah sure that works, be right down! :)_'

I typed back before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Seeya Li!" I shouted, slamming the door in my haste to get down stairs as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

Louis walked out and saw Harry standing next to the coolest motorcycle he'd ever seen. _"Hey Harr_-**Woah**!" he gaped. "Hello to you too.." Harry said, smirking with pride. "Is that _yours_ Harry?" Louis said voice dripping with pure admiration. Harry smiled, "It's beautiful isn't it? built it myself" he paused to give it a once over, "One of a kind, you'll never see another like it.." he said like a proud father.

Louis shook his head, smiling in utter disbelief; "I can't believe you built this..It's beautiful Harry.." he said reaching out to touch the leather upholstery. Harry shrugged, "It wasn't easy, it was hard to find time to keep working on it, what with the band and all.." he trailed off. Louis nodded understandingly, "Well I am officially impressed.." he said happily.

Harry smiled, "Then it was worth the trouble.." he said catching Louis' eye. Louis shivered, his mind going back to earlier that morning in the shower and the night before at the club all at once. It took a second for Louis to realize he was staring, "Uh-So what did you want to do.." he asked nervously looking anywhere but directly at Harry. Harry smiled fondly, "Well I was thinking we could stop by the ice cream parlor and grab some cones before heading down to the park.." he said. Louis nodded, "Sounds good.." he said finally regaining the necessary strength to look at him.

"Great" Harry said climbing on the bike handing Louis the only helmet. Louis raised a brow, "Where's your helmet?" he asked. Harry shrugged, "You can wear it.." he said. Louis shook his head,"Louis just-" "No Harry it's your bike, you should wear the helme-" Louis cut off when he felt the helmet slide over his head. He reached up to take it off when Harry caught his hand in his own, Louis looked up to see Harry smiling fondly at him, "Just humor me?" he said.

Louis sighed, before swinging his leg around and sitting behind Harry, to his embarrassment his legs could barely reach the foot placement. Only his toes were firmly pressed against it. Just then Harry grabbed his hands and wrapped his arms firmly against his stomach, "Hold on tight.." he smirked. Louis was going to say something about 'cheesy one liners' when Harry sped off and Louis held on for dear life.

All the joy rides he'd taken with Zayn on his Harley and not once had he been confined to a helmet. [Liam would be mortified] And he certainly never went this fast. Louis suddenly had the sneaking suspicion his 'Bradford bad boy' had been holding out on him.

Louis looked up, mumbling things about 'Prince Payne and the Peasant' when he caught sight of Harry in the side mirror. He looked like a damn supermodel. His hair flowing in the wind, lips cracked in a pleasant smile. Harry was undeniably the most beautiful person Louis had ever seen.

* * *

At the Ice Cream Parlor Louis immediately rips off the helmet, huffing things about '_damn fringe_' and '_stupid safety precautions_'. After they each ordered their ice cream, [Harry having chosen Rockey Road , and Louis having chosen cookie dough]

Luckily the Parlor is across from the park so they can enjoy their deserts. When they reach a tree with satisfactory shade they sit and talk.

Louis holds back a laugh as he looks at Harry and sees he's gotten chocolate all over his face. "Uhm Harry you've-" he cuts off and bursts into a fit of laughter as Harry turns toward him revealing a tin marshmallow stuck to the tip of his nose, "Hold-Hold still!" he chirps between giggles, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. "This a moment worth remembering.." he giggled as he took a picture, smiling down at it afterwards. Harry smiled, wiping the ice cream off his face and onto the back of his sleeve.

"Oh I almost forgot.." he said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a CD case. "Here's the covers we've done so far.." he said handing it to Louis. Louis flipped it over, seeing a list of songs some he'd never heard others he was curious to hear. "Thanks Harry..you know I've just realized, I've pretty much been going on about myself the entire time..So how about you take a turn now.." he said feeling guilty for not asking him sooner.

Harry went stiff, "Well there's not really much of anything to say.." he said awkwardly tugging on a few strands of grass. Louis' head cocked, "What do you mean? You seem fascinating to me.." he said trying to coax him into talking. "I mean there's not much to say.." he said reluctantly. Louis frowned slightly, nodding "So, it's a mystery then?" he said. Harry frowned, "Yeah, something like that.." he mumbled turning his attention back to the ground. Louis nodded, before tapping Harry's leg with his foot, "I like mysteries.." he smiled. Harry smiled back in surprise.

Louis looked at Harry, he saw his dimples and his kindness and he thinks he knows enough about Harry for now. His thoughts are interrupted by a booming voice, "_**Any** volunteers?_** Any one**_ at **all**?_"

Louis' brows furrowed, "What's he goin' on about?" he asked getting up and walking towards the man. Harry followed interested in what the man was in need of volunteers for. "_Come on Ladies and Gentlemen, all we need is one volunteer! How bout' you ma'am no? Okay..You!"_

"What do you need a volunteer for?!" Louis shouted curiously. "_We need a volunteer to perorm a song for us any song at all!_" Louis smiled, "Harry! You should volunteer!" he shouted. Harry shook his head, "No-" "No Harry think of it! All these people will hear you and it'll be like free advertising for your band! It's full proof!" he chirped. Harry looked at how excited Louis was and, if it meant free advertisement..he sighed as he raised his hand, "I'll do it!.." he shouted.

"_Thank you, young man! And what would you like to sing for us today?"_

Harry paused as thousands of songs ran through his mind, finally he decided on one.

"Can I play, Chase Coy's If the moon fell down tonight?.." he asked.

"_Course! My favorite! Excellent choice! Here's the guitar.."_

Harry sighed as he sat on the stool and tuned the guitar.

"I wanna dedicate this song, to a new friend of mine..this is for you Lou.." he smiled.

He took a deep breath before strumming the acoustic, the light melody turned muscle memory as he pours himself into every note.

_**"Every time I see your smile, It makes my heart beat fast...**_

_**And though it's much too soon to tell, I'm hoping this will** **last."**_

Louis gaped as he heard the lyrics pour out of Harry, every soft note perfect and soothing, like a lullaby. The dedication alone was enough to make him blush but the lyrics were that much more. He felt the honesty of every word Harry sang and felt the same. He was now more than just curious to listen to Harry's covers.

_**"Cause' I just always wanna have you right here by my side..**_

_**The future's near, but never certain. At least stay here, for just tonight?**_

I must've done something right, to deserve you in my life;

_**I must've done something right along the**_** way..."******

Louis felt his heart squeeze as the words ran through him, he was overwhelmed with emotion. Especially since Harry refused to look at anything besides him and the inside of his eyelids.

_**"**_**I just can't get you off my mind; and why would I even try?  
**

**_Even when I close my eyes, I dream about you all the time..._**

**_Cause' I just always wanna have you right here by my side.._**

**_The future's near, but never certain. So please, stay here for just tonight..._**

_**I must've done something right, to deserve you in my life;**_

_**I must've done something right along the**_** way..."**

Harry took a deep breath looking at Louis' beautiful blue eyes that he wished he could swim in before closing his eyes to concentrate on making the next lines sound as genuine as possible.

_**"And even ****if the moon fell down tonight, **_

_**there'd be nothing to worry about at all. **_

_**Because, you make the whole world shine!**_

_**As long as you're here, everything will be,**_** alright..."******

Louis' breath hitched as he heard the emotion behind Harry's words, for a second he questioned whether or not to trust it, but the way Harry looked at him when he opened up his eyes obliterated any doubt he'd had.

_**"I must've done something right, to deserve you in my life;**_

_**I must've done something right along the**_** way..."**

Harry snapped out of his daze when he heard a loud noise. It took him a second to realize it was the sound of applause. He felt a smile creeping up, quickly he looked to Louis and found him whistling and shouting his name.

"_Well you definitely got some pipes_ _there man! You belong to a group or something?_"

Harry nodded speaking into the microphone, "Yeah, I'm the lead singer of a band called The Sirens"

The man nodded, "_Well folks if I were you I'd keep an eye out for any gigs this young man might be playing cause he has got some talent am I right? Lets give it up for him Ladies and Gentlemen!" _

* * *

When they reach Louis' building Louis still hadn't quite calmed down yet. "Harry you really were amazing I mean you do realize how amazing you were right?" he asked tugging off the helmet. Harry smiled, "Glad you thought so.." he said. Louis' mouth dropped, "_Harry_-wait what's your last name again?" "Styles." "_**HARRY BLOODY STYLES.**_Do not dare tell me that you don't think you were anything short of incredible because you were not!" he scolded pointing his finger at the taller boy. Harry laughed, "Alright Alright I give I was incredible!" he mock surrendered. Louis nodded, "And _don't_ you _forget it_."he said poking Harry in the chest.

Harry sighed as he watched Louis fuss with his fringe for the thousandth time, "Louis-" "Damn thing won't go right-" "Louis!" Harry said enveloping Louis' small hands in his own and bringing him towards him. "Leave it..you look beautiful.." he said softly. Louis' breath caught as he laced his fingers with Harry's lowering them.

Louis sensed Harry's hesitance and decided he wanted to kiss him.

**NOW**

He leaned forward catching Harry's lips and tangling a hand in his hair. Their bodies moved together in sync with the other like a dance. Harry pressed closer, cupping Louis' face in his hand before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

They didn't know how to explain it, it was like something had snapped inside of them when they kissed. Like something in them changed and he would never be the same again, but Louis figures it was worth it to kiss Harry. And have Harry kissing him back.

Harry figures anything is worth to be with Louis.

Louis sighs, "I should go..I got a friend upstairs waiting for me.." he said sadly.

Harry swallowed, "I should get back to my flat, I have to set up before the lads show up for practice.." he said.

Harry brings his hands back up to Louis' face, admiring Louis' lips. How perfect they are. He presses one soft gentle kiss against them before reluctantly pulling away.

"Goodnight **Lou**.." he whispered sweetly before turning around and getting on his bike and riding away.

"Goodnight..**Hazz**.."

* * *

When Louis finally gets upstairs he expects to simply get dressed and go to bed, but ofcourse 'prince of payne' is waiting up.

"**Louis **you knob! You were supposed to be home _eight hours ago_! **Where have you been**!? I was worried **sick**!"

Louis rolled his eyes, he was way too exhausted for this..

"Sorry I'm late mum, but me and Harry got a bit carried away oh and please do give my apologies to dad as well when you see him.." he griped.

"Why don't you apologize to him yourself!?"

Louis' head whipped around, "Zayn!?"

Zayn glared, "Yes Zayn! I was worried about you too! You can't just go running off till the wee hours of the night with some strange boy we don't know!" he yelled.

Louis mentally sobbed a pity sob for himself. "I know I'm sorry and It will never happen again."

Caving this early wasn't exactly the Louis way but it beats having to play teenager again.

Liam grumbled, "Whatever, did you have fun?.." he asked.

Louis smiled, "Yeah, Harry took me to the ice cream Parlor on his motorcycle and then-"

"He what?!" Zayn yelled.

"He took me to the ice cream parlor on his motorcycle. And his goes much faster than yours Zayn. Plus his is original, he built it from scratch!" Louis bragged.

"He built it himself?!" Zayn screeched.

"Yeah he-"

"What flavors did you get?" Liam asked.

Louis raised a brow, "Come again?"

"What flavors did you two get?"

Louis looked to Zayn who shook his head in a 'just answer the loon' gesture.

"I got cookie dough and he got Rocky Road.." Louis said.

Liam nodded, pulling out his phone.

"Uhm Li.." Zayn asked tentatively, "What'cha doin'?"

"I read somewhere that the certain kinds of ice cream flavors a person likes can tell you alot about them.." he said dismissively.

Louis groaned, "Liam don't-"

"Here, Cookie Dough. If your favorite flavor is Cookie Dough, then you are ambitious, competitive, supportive, and easily suggestible.."

Louis sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Good God.."

"Rocky Road...Ah, here it is. If your favorite flavor is Rocky Road, then you are aggressive, competitive, possessive, and impulsive..."

Zayn gaped, "No nuh uh no way are you seeing this guy again Louis Tomlinson."

"Oh honestly Zayn! I thought you were the sane one in your little match. I can tell you right now that Harry is none of those things. He is sweet and funny and kind and not even the least bit aggressive. Now if you excuse me I am exhausted and am going to bed." he said snatching Boo Bear off the couch and marching to his room.

After he turns out the light he finds he misses Harry. He wants to hug him, and hold his hand. Louis shook his head, "I need some sleep.." he said to himself as he cuddles Boo Bear and thinks back over the day, and how bright the future seemed to be.

* * *

Harry layed in bed thinking of Louis.

How perfect he is and how much he cares about him.

"_You__'re not capable of love. It's not in you. You're gonna end up just like me.__ Who could __possibly love someone like you? You're not worth the trouble you make.."  
_

Harry felt an angry tear roll down his cheek at the voice that had been haunting him all day, all year, all his life.

"No." he said.

"You're wrong."

"I swear, no matter what I have to do.." he said through gritted teeth.

"**I will never let him go..**"

* * *

Well let me know what you think! :D all the "Dark" stuff will start to come soon! Sorry if there's any mistakes or if some parts are sketchy or feel rushed, I started this at midnight and it's now almost 7:30 so I started getting a little wiped towards the end there heh Anyway reviews! Reviews are very much appreciated! As are favorites and follows! LARRY FOR EVER! =^~^= ~heart~


End file.
